The Grey Wolves Mystery
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A new Sherlock Holmes story.


Sherlock Holmes: The Grey Wolves Mystery

"Be thankful, Watson, the mystery is over." Sherlock Holmes said while pouring the coffee in a mug. "Yah, sure, why not?" Watson sat on the sofa with Sherlock Holmes. Silence floated in the air, full of peace. Sherlock thought of the feeling of calmness. Suddenly, there came a pound on the door.

There stood a man in white, torn clothes on. Anger showed on his face and tears rolled in his eyes. "Where is Sherlock Holmes?" the men said loudly fill with anger. "Here I am, sir!" Sherlock Holmes said while standing up to greet him. "Please come in and tell us what happened."

"My name is John. There is a problem in town. The twin brothers Dan and Drill are letting wolves eat citizens. At the beginning, we feed them meat. They were satisfied and went back. Time passed, after a week, they think it is not enough, so they eat people! My daughter, she…" John sobbed. Watson gave him a pat on the back, and said "I feel very sorry for you, Mr. John. But what can you do if you find Sherlock Holmes?" John gulped and said "Before this happened, I have heard of the great person Sherlock Holmes that can do mostly anything. I didn't believe what they said. When this happened, I figure out that this is the only possible way!" Mr. Holmes, please help me, I mean- us!" Sherlock rubbed his chin, thought for a moment, and said "Okay, sir, we will start searching tomorrow." "Thank you very much, Mr. Holmes!" John smiled and walked out. "Looks like work is here, Watson!" They both sighed, but also excited for the new adventure.

"Okay, so, how can we start?" Sherlock asked. Watson thought "Maybe we could start on looking for past news about them. They could have been against the laws," but Sherlock disagreed. They both thought while time pasted along. Finally, Sherlock said "Let's just start by searching their names online, see if anything would show."

"Hey, Sherlock, look at this!" Watson shouted. "See, I found the background information of the twin brothers!" "Let me see," Sherlock took the laptop and read "Dan and Drill, the brothers that train wolves to eat people. Their goal is to get all of the properties of the town. The last person they have known is shepherd George who lives on the mountains…" Watson jumped up and said "So our next step is to find George!"

The cold wind blew on the mountains: the yellow leaves flew on the ground: the calm stream ran down the hill. The torn down wooden house hang a piece of wood, carved "George." Watson gave a knock on the door, and there stood a man with Israel clothes on. "Hello, I am Sherlock Holmes. We are here to see if you can help us about Dan and Drill." "Dan and Drill?! What else happened to them? Please come with me to their lodging."

They came to a big building that grew mold on the walls. Bricks fell from the ceiling; cold wind blew in the air. "Here is the old collage of Dan and Drill." George said. "Please follow me to the science room." While they went up stares, Sherlock saw old, torn pieces of newspaper telling how Dan and Drill ruined this school. They came to a wooden door, knife cuts all over. Watson knocked on the door, and there showed two scary faces.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Dan said. "Father!?" Watson and Sherlock shouted curiously. "Yes. I am the father of them. They were good kids, but I mess up about taking care of them, but Drill still got good grades. Because he got a lot of awards and science prizes, he got selfish. He uses the money to buy a lot of science materials for experiencing their dream- a solution that can control animals. We fought about their dream of controlling the town. At last, they kick me out of my house. I ran in the mountains and found sheep, so I became a shepherd."

Dan said "Oh, dad! That's not our purpose!" Drill said "Yah, we are just trying to get money so we can take care of you and you sheep!" George got angry. His face grew red, and he said "I won't use, touch, or even look at that money you guy's stole. If you guys want to help me, get a normal job and work, otherwise I'm not going to look at you and your disgusting money!" Dan and Drill's face got red too, but no because of anger, it's because of shame. "Dan said "Sorry, dad, but we just want you to be happy, proud of us!" George sneered, and said "I was very proud of you guys, before you guys became a thief!" Drill said "We are not a thief, dad, we just told them to give us their money! Could you think from our direction?" George said "Yah, son, why would I do that? That is still called steeling!" Dan got angry again, said "Well, you can make us do things too, why isn't that a thief?" "Because I'm you dad!" George shouted with all his strength. They all got shocked. Dan and Drill said "Sorry dad. We didn't mean to." George said "Everyone does things wrong, but not everyone knows to be right again." George stepped forward and gave them a big hug. Sherlock and Watson watched them, and Sherlock said "Watson, we figure out another mystery today. Be thankful!" "Yah, sure, why not?" Watson laughed.


End file.
